Runaway Baby Momma!
by Luzsingravedad
Summary: The rising of accusatory fingers and the malicious comments, her perfect and exemplary life has gone down the drain. It seems like her life has turned into the scarlet letter. He had it all, except a heir, his fiance has agenda. Their lives will collide, they will find friendship, love and hope, as they are thrown in a whirlwind of corruption, lies, schemes and secretes.


Chapter: Conception?!

_"Never, give them what they want, unless they put a ring on it. Honey!", Mom said._

_" The good Lord, would want a man and woman to marry before consuming their love", Grams said._

_"Sugar, neva give your goodies, or you'll be stuck like me with four kids!", Cousin Tawny, said._

All those thoughts rushed in the eighteen year old's head as she heard the results of her blood test.

"What?!", The young eighteen year old said. It had been two months, since she went to the gynecologist. Well, she scheduled an appointment, well her mother did, cause she was at the age to get checked and her random fainting which had been frequently before. The young woman had ensure that she was not sexually active but due to her 'scandalous' behavior, that was duly needed.

You see this whole ordeal started, when her parents found out she was sleeping over her boyfriend Jackson's house. Which was a scandalous and alarming situation to find that your daughter is not spending night at her friend's but her boyfriend's. Although it was not completely her fault. If it wasn't for her cousin Tawny and her four kids, moving in and crowding her space then she wouldn't have come to the decision.

Enough about this, the thing is that there was room for speculation that she and Jackson had 'consumed their love'. Her mother was going berserk and let's not talk about her father. The thing is that her reputation was now also on the line. Her parents were about to ship her off to Texas to stay with her Aunt Candice and her cousin Lucy.

Her dreams to get into Duke and studying abroad to Stanford in England, where slim to none.

* * *

Two months... Earlier,

"Well?!-", she said. Her mouth curved as she smiled seductively. He let out an exasperated sigh, as he felt a bit confused. Her brown hair fell perfectly on her shoulders as she turned his chair around and she quickly sat on his lap.

"Don't be like that...", She said in a seductive and pleading voice. He looked as his arms snaked around her waist. "Baby-I just really, think we should wait.-Who cares what my granddad says. I wnt to have our baby when we are ready and YOUR BODY is READY.", he replied as concern laced his voice.

She stared at him as he held her gaze. "Uh, I know. But think about the company and your Grandfather's wishes, its his last dying wish. I am upset that my body is not cooperating with the program here. On a good note there are other alternatives. We can try out in vitro-fertilization ad have our segregate mother help us..Huh!", The brunet woman said.

" I-It's just.. I want is to have our own baby. It won't be the same, experience wise. I won't get to see your belly grow. How will you feel?", The raven haired man said as he gazed at her.

"Damon. We will be fine. Besides the baby will be fully ours. The segregate mother is just holding our baby for us.", She replied.

"Alright. Katherine. I get. Maybe it won't be a bad idea...", Damon said while pondering. " Really?!-You mean, you want to do it?!", Katherine replied all enthusiastically.

"Yes, Sugar", Damon said with a smirk.

"Great, so that means we can meet up with the agency?-", Katherine said as Julia knocked and entered the office. "Ahem,Mr. Salvatore-You have Mr. Adler on line three.", Julia said as she averted her eyes as she found the two in an intimate position.

Katherine quickly got off Damon's lap, and fixed her pencil skirt. "Oh-Okay. Thanks Julia.", Damon said while he fixed his collar and looked at his wife to be.

"I better get going. I'll see you later. Mr. Salvatore.", Katherine said as she picked up a stack of papers and walked out of the office as if nothing happen.

Fifty minutes later...

Katherine sat in the small cafe. She wore sunshades as the sun hit her eyes. She waited patiently while she drank her green tea and read the newspaper. The tall brunette woman stepped in as she sat in front of her. Gloria sure knew how to make an entrance. Katherine took off her sunglasses.

"So, What's the verdict?", Gloria asked as a smug expression played across her face. "Well, he's thinking about it. I am positive he'll say yes.-", Katherine said confidently.

"Wait, you mean he didn't agree to it yet?!", Gloria said as her eyes narrowed in. " Well, No. But- I mean with Franklin's help on the whole baby business and the whole 'my body can't take it', It's just a manner of time.", Katherine smiled deviously.

"Oh, boy. Have you thought about when the baby comes?-Katie, I think you need to stop this. I haven't you thought of the consequences?!",Gloria said in an urgent whisper.

"Yes, I have. I think Benito Salvatore, should have thought of what he did to my family. You don't cross the Patrovas.", Katherine replied in anger and bitterness.

"Ok, I know. But be careful Katherine.", Gloria replied in defeat.

" I will be careful, Well haven't I been. Oh and on your question. That's easy I'll hire a nanny!",Katherine replied with a devious smile.

"Wow, you sneaky woman!", Gloria said with a laugh.

"Oh...Gloria, if you say so...", Katherine replied as she took a sip of her green tea.

* * *

Meanwhile...

She sat on the passenger seat of the red convertible. The petite girl let out a sigh as she said " I am tire of this crap!".

The blond turned to her as she had fixed the rear view mirror. " Oh relax. I mean it is true that you are the epitome of the virgin Mary!", the blond responded in a humorous manner.

"See, that's what I mean... I got enough with Jackson begging me to say that we did it. So the football team stops making fun of him. But what's the problem... GOD!", Whined the caramel skinned girl as her green-brownish orbs filled with tears.

"Oh, for god's sake. Oh Pious one, enjoy life and who cares what you do or don't. Although maybe you guys should. Seriously Jackson and you are the most prudish couple , I have met.", Caroline said with a smirk.

"UGH... I gotta do something or else I will go insane..",Bonnie said while she covered her face. Caroline put on her sunshades as the car roar as while she turned on the ignition.

Suddenly the song like voice of the tall brunet is hear over the roaring ignition. "So, what are you gonna do about it Bons?!", the brunet said. " Hi, Elena.", Bonnie said as she turned and smiled. Bonnie wandered how she got stuck being friends with those two.

Caroline was the head of the cheer-leading team, the object of envy of so many and Elena well she was known as one of the hottest girls in school and the all time american sweetheart. Meanwhile, Bonnie had the title of the class nerd and soon to be the valedictorian of 2013 class.

Although Bonnie has this exotic beauty, but her timid demeanor and awkward ways made her be some what standoffish.

" So?-Are you gonna give it up?", asked Elena as she popped her cherry lollipop in her mouth. "Well, that's a NO. I am fine, the way Jackson and I interact. He doesn't pressure me.", Bonnie said with a confident smile

"Alright, then stop complaining when people call you "Virgin Mary!", Elena said as she giggled. " Whatever, you two hussies are just jealous!", Bonnie replied with sass.

"Hussy?!-Whatever Spinter!, at least I enjoy life...", Elena said with a chuckle. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she stuck out her tongue and twirled a strand of her hair.

Caroline just laughed as she turned on the radio. Ten minutes later... Caroline parks in front of the trailer park house complex. Bonnie jumped out of the car and headed to get her duffle bag.

She fixed her book bag as she leaned on the car and said to Caroline, " Hey, remember tonight, I stayed at your house.". Caroline nodded as she looked at her perfect manicured nails.

"hmm...yeah.", Caroline said without paying attention. "See you. Oh and no naughty business. Oh wait they won't be!", Elena said as she winked at Bonnie. Bonnie smiled as she rolled her eyes.

The petite young woman walked up to Jackson's trailer. She lifted the mat in front of the porch and got the key. She opened the trailer as she placed all her stuff in Jackson's room. His room was full of trophies and certificates and random pictures of his family. There was also a picture of the two of them standing awkwardly at their sophomore homecoming dance.

Bonnie sat on his bed as she took off her shoes and put on her slippers.

Three hours later...

Jackson walked into the trailer as he found Bonnie doing homework. Her face showed concentration and determination. She nibbled on her lips as she ferociously scribbled away.

He smiled as he drank out of his Gatorade bottle. He was done with football practice. "Bons!", Jackson said as he picked up his towel and clothes. Bonnie stared at her paper as she said " You are here. You are kinda early."

"No, I am not early. It's 730 pm.", Jackson said as he smiled. " Hey, Valedictorian, take a break from the studying will you?", Jackson said as he noticed that Bonnie didn't turned to look at him.

He rolled his eyes as he pulled by the ankles and quickly flipped her over. "JACK-SON!, Put me down!", Bonnie screamed as she tried not to giggle. Jackson laughed as he then kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I will, only if you pay attention.", Jackson said in a whisper as he pulled away from her. Bonnie automatically blushed and moved away from him as he placed her down.

"Thanks, hey are you hungry?", Bonnie asked as her hands ran down her shirt. The petite girl got up quickly and looked at her boyfriend who now was sans a shirt.  
"Yeah, I am.", Jackson said as he threw his shirt in a corner. Bonnie looked at the shirt as she quickly picked it up and place in the laundry basket. "Jackson...Seriously, would it kill you to put your clothes in the basket!", Bonnie said as she scrunched her nose.

"Nope, But I like it when you take care of it.", Jackson said in a seductive manner. Bonnie gulped as she felt herself becoming flustered as her heart beat skipped.

Thirty minutes later...

Jackson come out of the room in his boxers and a wife-beater. Bonnie had finished making macaroni and cheese and chicken. Jackson snaked his arms around her waist.

"Jackson...", The caramel skinned teenager said with a warning tone. "Ahaha...", Jackson said as he buried his head on the nook of her neck. "Sto-stop", Bonnie said.

Suddenly Jackson and Bonnie are on his bed. They kissing each other, as Jackson hands lifted the hem of her t-shirt and while his other hand moved the pillow out of the way. Bonnie closed her eyes as she let Jackson deepened their kiss. Her shaking hands moved through his blond shaggy hair. She was lost in the sensation and then she abruptly opened her eyes.

She pushed onto her boyfriend's chest. "Jack-JACKSON!", Bonnie said in urgency. Their chest heaved as they both looked at each other. Brown orbs clashed with muddy green ones.

"WH-WHAT?-What's wrong?!', Jackson said as he caught his breath. "Jackson, we need to stop.", Bonnie said as she sat up and quickly fixed her shirt.

"WHY?!-", Jackson said as he moved his hand onto her knees. " WHY?-You are asking me WHY?!", Bonnie said as she moved his hand off her. "You, know its been two years, two years and I am tired of waiting. I mean, its not a problem, but Bons you know you are the only one. My only and I want to be fully yours and that you can -". Jackson said.

"You, seriously gonna go there. Two years, yes. But can you wait two more years. I know I can. How could you?!", Bonnie said as he stared at her in disbelief.

" YOU don't love me?!", Jackson said as he got up and put on his shirt quickly. Anger and frustration showed in his face. " I love you... But having sex does not make it more real!", Bonnie said as she got up and made Jackson turn around.

" I can't do this anymore. I guess...", Jackson said. Bonnie looked at him in disgust and hurt. " You know what let me make this easier...We are done.", Bonnie said as she then quickly began to throw her books in her duffle bag.

"Yeah, well, We are done.", Jackson shouted back as Bonnie was about to open the door and walked out without her sneakers.

The petite girl open the door as she was now facing none other than her mother and her cousin Tawny.

"BONNIE SHELIA BENNETT!", Abby said in angry voice. " Mo-MOMMMM!", Bonnie said in bewilderment and fear.

" Yes, Young LADY. You get your things. YOU got some explaining to do!", Abby said as she reached tugged on Bonnie's arm.

She was in deep trouble. "Jackson Hernandez, I am gonna have a talk with your father!", Abby shouted as Jackson walked out and saw the commotion.

* * *

A month later...

"I am sorry Miss Pierce, Mr. Salvatore. The sperm sample and the eggs where lost. Due to the lack of nitrogen...", The doctor said. Katherine's eyes widen.

"What!?", Katherine uttered in disbelief as Damon took her hand in his. He tried to calm her down. " You mean to tell me that our chances of getting this baby are gone. I mean the segregate mother lost the baby and now you are telling me that my , my eggs are gone!", Katherine shrieked.

"Baby relax... We can try later.", Damon said as he hugged his distraught fiance. " NO, I WANT MY BABY NOW. I MEAN OUR BABY!", Katherine said in frustration.

* * *

A week earlier..

Bonnie sat on the private gynecologist office. She finished her medical history, she was nervous to be there. The teenager asked her mother to let her go by herself. She was already annoyed about the whole ordeal, she didn't need her mother to narrate her situation.

Bonnie's name was called as well Ivy Malinowski. The two of them got up as the two followed the nurse. The nurse let them.

Bonnie was now was laying on the examining table, "Are you ready?!", the doctor asked as he quickly scanned the computer. "Yeah, yeah.", said the caramel girl said.

" Ok, this procedure-", the doctor began to say. " Yeah, I know. I am aware. Please can you just do that and please don't say much. I am already nervous..".,Bonnie said as she breathed in deeply.

"Okay..", the doctor said as he looked at the nervous girl.

This was the beginning of a mess and a young's girl world turning upside down!

* * *

**AN:** OK, So I love this soap opera called "_ Juana LA Virgen_", I just thought how cool would it be to a VD spin with my favorite coupling BAMON!

**Review, REVIEW!**

Stay tune for **updates** for _Impossible Chance, OH BABY and Can You handle it, Salvatore!_!


End file.
